


In a Land of Myth, and a Time of Magic...

by Taruyison



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruyison/pseuds/Taruyison
Summary: This is just a test work where I play around with workstyles cause I am a child and I just discovered something new





	In a Land of Myth, and a Time of Magic...

* * *

Test text that will be expanded into something more at a later point. Yes, yes, let's expand it because I need more text to work with if I'm gonna be able to see what the workskin does

* * *

Here's some text that we will do magic with


End file.
